1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a massager and, more particularly, to a human body massager that uses a magnetic field to massage a particular part of the body.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a magnetic massaging apparatus that uses magnetic field induction to stimulate the circulation of blood. This structure of magnetic massaging apparatus comprises a support made in the form of a seat or bed for supporting the user's body, and magnetic field generating means arranged in the support for producing a magnetic induction to stimulate the circulation of blood of the user. This massaging apparatus is less effective because the phase and intensity of the magnetic filed generated by the magnetic field generating means is not variable.
There are known mechanical massaging apparatus that, when started, move movable members to rub and knead the muscles and joints or to vibrate the user's body, achieving a massaging effect. These mechanical massaging apparatus include massaging chairs, massaging bars, foot massagers, and vibration type blood circulation massagers. However, the use of a mechanical massaging apparatus may cause hurt to the human body due to poor mechanical design, unstable output, wrong posture of the user, or improper use of the apparatus.
There are also known foot spa apparatus for massaging the user's feet with hot water. These foot spa apparatus commonly comprises a base, a plastic shell supported on the base and adapted to carrying a liquid in which the user can dip the feet, a water heater and an air bubble generator installed in the receiving chamber defined within the shell and the base. The water heater comprises a water passage for circulation of the liquid carried in the shell, a pump adapted to pump the liquid through the water passage, and an electric heating element adapted to heat the liquid passing through the water passage. The air bubble generator comprises an air pump and an air tube connected between the air pump and a hole in the shell to guide air from the air pump into the liquid in the shell. When in use, the water heater pumps and heats the liquid carried in the shell, and the air bubble generator pumps air into the liquid in the shell to produce bubbles. These foot spa apparatus are functional, however the massaging effect of relaxing the muscles is still improvable.